El-Kalabad
' El-Kalabad' is the Guardian of the Western Gate, the Gulf of Medes and the West Lands bordering Lahmia. Constructed by the Apostle John the elder the fortress has withstood many attacks but its secretive defences are such that an attacker must attack the city before understanding the true depths of its defences. El-Kalabad is populated by the army and people of John the Elder of whome remains nearly unmovimg at the side of their savior John the Elder. El-Kalabad is a mighty fortress city at the very border of the Great Arabyan Desert' guarding the main route that would be taken by any Lahmian leader mad enought to attempt to take this mighty fortress. kingdom and the critical Gulf of Medes. History Early History Noteable People John the Elder See Also : John the Elder John the Apostle (Aramaic Yoħanna, Koine Greek Ἰωάννης) was one of the Twelve Apostles of Jesus. He was the son of Zebedee and Salome and brother of James, son of Zebedee, another of the Twelve Apostles, thus creating a series of relationships that made him very powerful. The Church Fathers generally identify him as the author of five books in the New Testament: the Gospel of John, three Epistles of John, and the Book of Revelation. The Gospel according to John differs considerably from the synoptic gospels, likely written decades earlier than John's Gospel. The bishops of Asia Minor supposedly requested him to write his gospel to deal with the heresy of the Ebionites, who asserted that Christ did not exist before Mary. John probably knew and undoubtedly approved of the Gospels of Matthew, Mark, and Luke, but these gospels spoke of Jesus primarily in the year following the imprisonment and death of John the Baptist. John the Apostle was the son of Zebedee and the younger brother of James, son of Zebedee (Saint James the Greater). Tradition, based on Sacred Scripture, considers Salome their mother. James and John were the cousins of Jesus and their mother Salome was the younger sister of Mary, the mother of Jesus. Zebedee and his sons fished in the Lake of Genesareth. James and John first were disciples of Saint John the Baptist, their second cousin. Jesus then called Saint Peter and Saint Andrew, and these two sons of Zebedee to follow him. James and John did so and thus rank high among the Twelve Apostles of Jesus. James and John both held prominent positions for not only being the first of the disciples to be called but also because of their relationship to Jesus among the Apostles. Jesus referred to the pair collectively as "Boanerges" (translated "sons of thunder") 3:17 being that although their nature was of a calm and gentle manner, when their patience was pushed to its limits their anger became wild, fierce and thunderous causing them to speak out like an untamed storm. At one point John and his brother James wanted to call down fire on a Samaritan town, but Jesus rebuked them. Points of Interest Category:Fortress Category:Fortress of Nehekhara Category:Nehekhara